Project Destiny
by Crystal Pheniox
Summary: Kagome's brother was killed years ago and she swears to avenge his death, what happens when the man who had killed her brother is none other than the man she will soon grow to love? What had caused this incident to happen in the first place? I/K and M/S!


Hey everyone, this is Crystal Pheniox again! And we've been working on this new story idea, we hope you all like it! It's our first Inuyasha fic too! This is way back in the past, but it's after the industrial revolution, so some things have been invented for convenience purposes. Please tell us what you think of it.  This is going to be an I/K fic, so if you're not interested in that, then we suggest you don't read this. lol.  

Disclaimer: We don't own anything here that you may recognize. 

Written by: Crystal Pheniox 

Now, without further ado, lets get started!

___________________________________

**Chapter One: Meeting You**

            It was about five years ago, this happened.  And she still hadn't been the same.  That cheerful smile, the sparkle in her eyes, the light in her soul, all diminished by that one sight.  No one could've survived, but she was strong.  Though still young at the time, only ten.  She couldn't have understood what happened.  Five years ago, around the time of midnight, was a night that was sworn to end all nights…

            The clash between metals, the sound of thunder all swam together in a beautiful yet horrific harmony.  The sky wept as the gods themselves were angered, rage filled the air and even the heaven itself would not be at peace.  The little voice screaming to be heard yet could not rise over the roaring wind as the ground itself, shook. It was the night of the new moon.

            It was the clash between two angered boys; one was her brother, and the other unknown.  She watched as sweat ran down her brother's forehead, as he tried to gain the upper hand.  And the other with dark black, unruly hair, smirked in triumph.  Knowing the other would lose.  She could see that they were both tiring out.  The battle had already lasted two hours, and she knew neither of them would give up.  Suddenly with one mighty yell from the stranger, the stranger knocked the sword from her brother's hand; and as if nothing the stranger stabbed into her brother.  He never let out a scream, or even say goodbye, but he fell backwards and landed with a soft thump.

            She didn't realize it right away, but when she did, she ran straight to her brother.  Pain filled her heart as she looked down with tearing eyes.  "Dear brother, in my eyes, you have won," she whispered sorrowfully as she looked up toward the stranger.

            The stranger did not show any remorse of her well-being.  Knowing that the boy he had just destroyed was her only family.  Slowly his shoulders relaxed as he dropped his sword onto the ground.  "I have completed my duties," he whispered to himself.  Then he slowly turned around, back facing her, and as he took one step further away from her; she began to speak in a strong voice.

            "Why have you taken my brother?  What is it that you're searching for?  Does his death bring you peace?" she asked as more tears streamed down her face.  "Turn and face me, tell me what I want to know."

            "This was my mission, and if you want to stand in my way, then you'll be my mission too," and with that, the stranger slowly disappeared from sight.****

            She didn't move from that spot, just stayed there, close to her beloved brother.  What had they done to deserve such a cruel fate?  If it hadn't been for a strange woman, she probably would've stayed there for five years.  The woman had appointed herself to be her godmother.  Taking care of her, the best she could.  But being nothing but a peasant, there was nothing much she could provide her with.

            "Kagome… it's been five years, surely you can forget what had happened.  I know it must be hard for you, but five years is a long time.  Please, we just want you to be happy," said her godmother sorrowfully.

            "I'm fine.  Don't worry…" Kagome whispered as she tried to muster up a smile.  Slowly she diverted her gaze back to her uneaten dinner, stale milk and hard corn.  "I would like to be excused please," said Kagome as she got up from her seat and headed outside.  Not waiting for her godmother's reply.

            Outside was one tree, sitting on top of a little hill.  She would often sit by the tree to clear her thoughts, or just to get away from everything.  Tonight was a clear, starry night, perfect for prayers.

            "Hello brother, I know you're watching over me… I'm happy to be in the family I am in now… but I miss you so much.  I promise I will avenge your death one day though… and after that, I hope to be with you again, very soon…" said Kagome softly as a cool breeze blew by, kissing her forehead and drying away her tears.  It was as if the wind itself was her brother.  And she soon fell into a deep sleep.

            "Dear sister, what you are believing will change… destiny and fate has given you a new road…"

            Warmth surrounded her body, as a dim light began to reach her eyes.  Her awareness slowly began to be alert; suddenly she heard a noise, and listened harder.  Keeping her eyes shut and unmoving.  She heard it again, light footsteps.  Light footsteps heading her way!  Unsure of what she should do, Kagome laid still, pretending she was still asleep.

            "Um… wake up miss, it's a great morning and there are people here that wants to meet you," said a gentle voice as he lightly tapped her shoulder.

            Yawning, Kagome pretended to just have woken up.  Smiling she asked, "Good morning sir.  May I help you?"

            The young, if he was young, short and green toad, stood there, astound by what he was looking at.  She was nothing but a mere peasant; her clothes were nothing but rags and dirt.  Yet you could see the inside beauty shinning through her eyes and radiating, all around her.  Even how the sun reflected of her dark black hair, and how her clothes clung around her slim waist. She was absolutely beautiful.  And she was perfect.

            "My lady, I was here for a little matter… I was going to ask you for directions to the princess' kingdom, since I've somehow gotten lost, and knowing you live around this area thought you might have known… but now I realize I have a much greater task I should fulfill.  My lady, would you accompany me back to the palace, there is someone I think, you would love to meet," smiled the man. (A/N: Err… toad…)

            "Um… all right… but I really have to ask my family members first," said Kagome softly.

            "Alright then, please hurry up," smiled the man as Kagome ran off toward her godmother. She wasn't sure if she could trust the man, but how many people in the world had ever gotten a chance to visit a palace before? She couldn't help wondering why the man had invited her to the palace… was there something else that was going on… maybe fate had finally given her the chance to avenge her brother's death, and she was very ready for that.

            "Of course you can go, Kagome! We'd never want to hold you back, and I'm sure you'd love it there. You'd be treated much better, and the food won't be so bad," smiled her godmother tearfully. She was really going to miss having her around.

            "But before you go… just wait here a moment," she smiled as she ran into the little… house… if you could even call it a house. Looked more like a broken down little tiny shed really. Soon she came running back out with something in her hand. She hesitated before looking back up at Kagome.

            "Kagome… this is a very treasured… gift that's been passed down from generations, starting from my great grandma. She passed it on to her husband who passed it down to their son, who passed on to his wife, who passed it down to their son, who passed it onto my mother, who then passed it down to your godfather, who passed it onto me… I know I don't have children of my own, but you're… you mean a lot to me, and… I feel as if you're my own daughter, so I'd like you to have this. You can pass it onto the man you think is most deserving. This will only go to the one your completely trust and know you'll be with for the rest of your life. Here… take this," she smiled as a weak tear lingered in her eyes.

            It wasn't really a great necklace; as a matter of fact it was just a rosary. It meant a lot to Kagome's godmother though, and obviously her whole family. Kagome took it the necklace and stuffed it into her little pouch on the front of her rags. She nodded a reassuring nod then gave her godmother a smile.

            "Kagome… one more thing though…" her godmother smiled hesitatingly before continuing, "You mustn't ever let anyone wear that necklace though. It's said that there's a mystical magical power about it, no one really knows what it is. But make sure whoever has it, won't wear it… it's just for safety measures…" 

            "Thank you, godmother, I'll never forget you or anyone else here. Thank you for treating me so well, as if I was your own daughter. I'll be forever grateful, and when I return, I'll hope to help your lives even just a little as you have done so much more for mine," said Kagome politely as she gave a little bow and walked off.  Finally she was out the door and onto the carriage where the toad was waiting for her.

            "I assume everything went well…" he started. 

"It was fine," answer Kagome.  She was giving an obvious aura that told him she wasn't in the mood to have a conversation with him or anyone else. So he decided to stay quiet for the rest of the trip.  

            Finally they had reached the palace, and it was a sight definitely to die for. Kagome had never seen anything more magnificent in her life. She couldn't believe she was standing inside the castle gates. Maybe being here would help her find that the man that had killed her brother was… and exactly what was going on here. The young man starred at her, waiting for her to come back into reality while she starred at the palace. After not very long, he coughed a little to get her attention.

"Madam, we've finally arrived. If you would follow me, I shall lead you to the prince," said the toad gently as he turned around, expecting her to follow him.

"Who's the prince?" She asked in curiosity. She had never once heard that there was even a prince, only a king who had died years ago, and a queen that had just died about a year ago. 

"I'm surprised you don't already know, it's Prince Miroku," he answered quickly as he began to move faster. He couldn't answer any more questions. He still had to get to the Amazons, or at least the princess. And he only had a bit of time left.

Kagome followed him, intent on seeing as much of the palace as she could, before she got kicked out of it. When they finally reached the throne, Kagome quickly gave a curtsey to the Prince who sat in the throne before her. He nodded with satisfactory, then turned to face his friend.

"What did you bring her here for? As amazing as she is, she wasn't the one I told you to send for. I wanted someone strong and tough, just like our friend, not a simple peasant," whispered the prince under his breath so that only the man could hear.

"I thought she was an interesting option, I'll still be on my way to gather up the Amazon princess as you have ordered, but I had a little… road problem along the way and met up with this young lady. If she doesn't work out, then you know there'll always be back ups," he answered.

"Alright Jaken, very well. I'm only letting you off so easily of disobeying me because you're my friend, be grateful buddy. Be off now," he ordered before focusing his attention back toward Kagome. Jaken left as soon as the Prince had told him too. Kagome stood in front of him, slightly rigid. He could tell she didn't feel very welcomed, with a small sigh, he spoke again.

"Come, sit with me, I will bring entertainment to welcome you to the palace," he said as Kagome took a seat beside him, even though she wasn't royalty. Prince Miroku snapped his finger two times and suddenly a jester came out. The jester had his hair tied up into a ponytail and wasn't all that bad looking, but he obviously didn't like the prince at all. He frowned and looked just about anything but happy. 

"Kouga, I need you to do a special entertainment for… this young lady here, to welcome her to the palace," said the prince before yawning a bit. Kouga glared at him angrily, he obviously didn't want to take the prince's orders.

"It's alright really, I don't need any of this," smiled Kagome as she began to get up, but the prince pushed her back down and shook his head. "I can't allow that, sorry. But why don't you just try to enjoy yourself…? What's your name anyways?" he asked, finally realizing he didn't even know her name.

"My name is Kagome, your majesty," she answered timidly. Miroku nodded his head trying to make sure he would remember her name. He told her to just call him Miroku. Which she had refused to do, ignoring it, Miroku went back to getting the jester to dance for him.

Kouga just stared at her, she was beautiful. He couldn't believe such a beautiful creature such as her could even exist in the world. He was in utter shock. And at the moment, all he wanted was for her to be his. He wondered how it would be like to see her laugh and smile. No, he wanted to see just how she would look like with a real smile and laugh. The only way to do that was to make her laugh by acting his part, as much as he hated it. He definitely wanted to make her smile, and not for the prince. So he began to do his silly little tricks, trying to get her to laugh it up. She just smiled here and there, but didn't give off much humor in her face expressions. This didn't help Kouga, only making him try harder. With Miroku though, it was a completely different story…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! DANCE MY JESTER! DANCE I SAY!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku laughed and laughed, in a very unroyal-type of manner. He just couldn't stop laughing at Kouga's pathetic attempts and just bursted out in tears of laughter. He was obviously enjoying this a bit too much.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh after awhile, though the jester wasn't all that funny. The prince certainly was. He was laughing so hard, he was crying! He practically fell off his 'royal' chair. She had never seen a royalty behave so… like this before. It wasn't something she would ever imagine to see, but here she was. And there he was…

            Unknown to Kagome, the lecherous hand was on its way towards her, trying to feel her up. But before it could reach her, someone appeared from nowhere.

            "I wouldn't do that if I were you, my prince. You do know that it's not only rude and misbehaving for a prince, but unjust for the 'victim'," said a very serious voice. The prince looked away in shame and nodded in agreement as he let out a sigh.

            "Sesshoumaru, you know I can't help it. After that curse was placed by that rotten, no-good, backstabbing, wretched, so-called friend of mine… I haven't been able to control my own hand…" the prince trailed off as Sesshoumaru nodded understandingly, but no emotions surfaced to his face features.

            Kagome stared up at the tall, silvery-white hair man in front of her. He was gorgeous beyond belief. _Wow… where'd he come from? Who is he? _She thought silently. A blush suddenly found its way up to her cheeks, making her turn away.

            By the movement, Sesshoumaru finally realized he hadn't seen this girl before, nor had he introduced himself.

            "I don't think we've met... My name's Sesshoumaru, I'm the advisor to the future King," he said with a little bow toward her. For some reason, she looked a lot like his little half-brother's past girlfriend, but he didn't give it another thought. This one was obviously not her.

            Kagome blushed and nodded, "Um… hi, my name's Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled. Sesshoumaru nodded before walking away again, after he had given the prince a look of warning. The prince looked at her sheepishly. He was about to say something to Kagome, to explain her presence here at the palace, but yet another silvery-white hair man interrupted him. Well, more of a teen really.

            "Miroku, _you-know-who was spotted just a few hours ago within the palace primacies. I think we should take action immediately, but some of the 'not-so-well-trained' knights don't think we should take any action until the prince confirms it. They're nothing but suck-ups who want to be promoted, but if that's how they feel. Then if we lose __you-know-who… then who I am I to argue with them," said the boy in a somewhat sarcastic tone, obviously annoyed with the knights._

            "Inuyasha, you know I trust whatever decision you make. You're the leader of my entire army; I trust whatever you decide on. As for those suck-ups, do what you wish with them. Obviously, you'll have the rights to decide who you think deserves a promotion or not," said Miroku carelessly. With slight annoyance in his voice, he hated suck-ups. And Inuyasha definitely wasn't one, that's probably why he was his best friend. One of the reasons anyways.

            "They won't know what hit them," said Inuyasha as he began to leave, but a feminine voice stopped him.

            "Who are you?" Kagome asked, she was in complete awe at how… good looking this guy was. His eyes were golden amber, and very… cold and serious. He didn't seem to even know how to smile. What is with all these silvery-white hair people that she's met so far anyways? Are they all this serious? And who was this 'you-know-who' person they were talking about? 

            "Huh? Oh, you've already heard my name. You should already know then, so why bother asking?" Inuyasha answered grumpily as he began turning around. He noticed that this girl looked a lot like… someone he had loved… and still did… but he ignored it, there was no way he was going to remember her. He had to forget about her.

            Kagome was slightly pissed off by his attitude. No, REALLY pissed off. "HEY! So? I've heard the prince say your name, how about a proper introduction? Huh?!" she snapped before she could even take her words back. But since it was all out there already, what matter did it make.

            Inuyasha gave a low growl from the depths of his throat angrily, as Miroku sweat dropped. 

            "I will do as I wish. What gave you the rights to go and snapped at me like that? Obviously, I have a much better rank than you, not to mention I'm worth more," he snapped back.

            Now it was Kagome's time to make a slight growl before answering, "I never said I had a higher ranking than you. But have you even heard of being nice to a lady? You certainly aren't some gentlemen. And I've got the rights to do as I wish," answered Kagome angrily.

            "Keh. What rights? You're not at home right now, are you? You're in the palace, and here, you do as any other person with a higher ranking than you, says. And I really don't care so much to be a gentleman. I really don't care, I don't need to be one if I do not wish to be one," answered Inuyasha simply. Obviously observing what she was wearing, and noting that she was nothing but a peasant. When Kagome went silent with nothing to say, Inuyasha let off a small smirk before walking away again.

            "Ugh! What an unbelievable boy!" yelled Kagome angrily after Inuyasha was out of sight.

            "Uh… you might not be used to it now… but this is just how he is. He's the not friendliest person on earth, but his heart is in the right place. Really…" started Miroku nervously, "Well… what I wanted to tell you was the reason for your being here is so that you may meet a man… um, Jaken had thought that you'd be perfect for him. I was trying to bring the Amazon princess instead, since I thought he might like a girl that could fight, such as him. But Jaken was sure you'd make a great… 'mate' as well. He told me once that he had a lady of his own before, but after an incident, which he wouldn't tell me, he had given up on all women. Thinking they were all the same. And he really hadn't gotten over her yet. His heart is still torn and unwelcoming…" he sighed. He wasn't going to tell Kagome about Inuyasha's life story to someone he obviously didn't quite trust yet. So he left it at that. He couldn't help but notice a great resemblance between her and Inuyasha's love though.

            Kagome looked at the prince sincerely, "That must've really hurt him then… who is he? Maybe I can help him out, and make him realize that everything wasn't all that bad…" she suggested.

            "Uh… you've already met him…" answered Miroku.

            "Oh? Was it Sesshoumaru? I thought he seemed… well… fine…" said Kagome in confusion. The prince gave her an odd look, and that's when it struck her. She was supposed to be _HIS _mate?! WHAT?! "No… you're… joking right?" said Kagome, but she knew he wasn't. But it couldn't hurt to ask anyways.

            The prince shook his head, and suddenly grabbed onto his hand that she just noticed was very near her backside. "Uh… I've got to… um… go do something right now, um… I'll get someone to prepare your room," said Miroku as he quickly ran off. 

            It seemed strange to Kagome, but she ignored it and decided to look around the palace on her own.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            At some time before noon, a few maids went up to Kagome and took her to her new room. It was HUGE and very glamorous. She had never seen such a beautiful in her life before.

            "My lady, the prince had ordered this room for you because he thought that such a beautiful lady such as yourself, deserved a room that match your beauty," said the maid. Kagome couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

            Another maid stepped up to her and gave a little curtsey before dragging her over to the grand closet. "This is your closet, it's filled with all the most wonderful dressed you can possibly imagine. It's all yours as well. The prince expects you to wear something nice when you go down for lunch," she said softly as Kagome nodded in awe.

            Then another maid went up to her and gave a little curtsey before dragging her to a tour of her room. "Your own private washroom, your phone, your bed, and this bell here, is for whenever you may be needing help. Just ring it, and one of us maids will come and attend to whatever it is that you want to get done. From picking up garbage to saving your life. Here is your mirror and all the appliances you may need for your hair, face, lips, anything," she said with a smile. Obviously used to seeing such wonders in the palace and also wanting it herself but not daring to go near it.

            "Thank you all so much for wanting to even tend to me. But I really don't need all that; I would just love to be your friends, really. Why don't you all choose a dress you might like from my closet and keep it? I'm really just the same as you, no better, and no worse. This will be a gift from me to you," smiled Kagome. She had never been able to give anything to anyone before, and finally, she had the chance to.

            The maids were in awe; their last lady hadn't ever been nice to them before. She had treated them horribly and had made them take up all the blame of everything that she had done wrong herself, and never once let them be happy. They were glad that this time, their lady was kind. Hopefully, she'd stay, and the grouchy Inuyasha would see this in her and accept her. Obviously, he didn't know just how cold the last one was before he had fallen in love with her.  They all stood there, not sure what to do, but Kagome just went and took a bunch of dresses out.

            "Um… maybe you'd like this one? Or this one!" she smiled delightfully as she grabbed once dress and then another, showing it to them. Finally, they had all taken one back with them and left her alone. Thanking her for her generosity.

            Kagome was left in her big room alone, and she had to decide on a dress for when she went down to lunch. She quickly picked a simple dark blue one. It looked just so beautiful, and it definitely wasn't anything fancy, and it didn't need to be since it was just lunch. Kagome quickly took a shower and got dressed. For the first time ever, she was able to take a real shower… a clean one. And it felt great. 

            Finally lunchtime came, and everyone was set up in the dining room, waiting for lunch to arrive. Much to Kagome's displeasure and Inuyasha's, they were placed to sit right across from each other. They refused to even look at each other. 

            "Lunch… is prepared," said the chief as a bunch of servants came out of the kitchen with silver covered plates and placed it down on the long rectangle table in front of everyone. It smelled great.

            "Wow Hojo, this smells great, what is it this time? Let me guess… Steak?!" asked Miroku excitedly as Hojo laughed lightly.

            "Your majesty has gotten better through the past… 10 years, since you started trying to guess. But no, this time, its grilled pork, buns, salad, freshly garnished salmon, and fried rice (AN: Sorry, probably don't have this in the past. But doesn't it just seem so much more delicious? Lol)," Hojo laughed as he began to walk back into the kitchen, but suddenly, a newcomer, a beauty before him, caught his eyes. He couldn't help but blush slightly.

            "Who… who's she?" he whispered the question to Miroku. 

            "Her name's Kagome, and she's going to be Inuyasha's new girlfriend," laughed Miroku as he began to dig into the food.

            "Oh? Inuyasha had an old girlfriend?" asked Hojo, slightly shocked.

            "Yea, but you never did meet her. She looks just like Kagome actually, but let's just leave it at that. They were very much in love… can't really explain what happened to them though, but just don't go falling in love with her alright?" he laughed. Not knowing Hojo already had.

            Hojo just smiled as he left. 

Kagome had noticed him too, and she couldn't help but admit that he was pretty good looking too, not as great as Sesshoumaru or… the other rude and annoying guy named Inuyasha, as much as she hated to admit, but still good looking. 

            _Wow… this place has a lot of good-looking guys… so far that I've seen, every guy here is… thought Kagome silently as she sat there in deep thought._

            "Kagome? You can eat you know?" laughed Miroku. 

_Man, he was in a cheery mood,_ thought Inuyasha as he ignored it and continued to eat his food next to his half brother. Who was staring up at the little girl in front of him, Rin. 

Kagome nodded and began to grab the types of food closest to her, like the dish of salad. She grabbed the two big forks and started giving herself a bit of serving. Then she had a sudden urge for buns. She stared in front of her, and saw it was out of her reach. But Inuyasha could get it for her. _Why do the gods play with me? _Thought Kagome miserably as she took in a deep breath and tried to smile at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha… would you please pass the buns over?" asked Kagome politely, while motioning with her hand to what she was talking about.

Inuyasha gave a little sly grin at her, before saying "Sure" and grabbing up two buns. "You want it?" he asked. She nodded nervously as he smirked at her. "Here, catch," he said as he threw it at her face. It hit the target and then landed on her plate. "Score," he said as he went back to eating again. 

Kagome's face went red suddenly as she grabbed up her cup of red win and splashed it on him. "Take that, you deserved it obviously," she said with a smile.

Everyone around the table began to sweat drop. No one would dare do that to Inuyasha, and they were afraid what he would do to her.

Inuyasha glared daggers at her as he let out a deep breath and clenched and unclenched his fists. And as fast as lightening, he grabbed his entire plate of salmon and threw it in her face with perfect aim. Kagome soon grabbed her plate of salad and threw it back to him. Soon the whole table was involved with this food fight except Sesshoumaru. It didn't end until all the food had disappeared from the table. 

Everyone had left to get themselves cleaned off except Kagome, who was left there laughing at how much fun she had just had. She hadn't had this much fun in such a long time. Inuyasha, who was left there, with a slight smile playing on his lips. He couldn't believe he had just gone through that. No one had ever treated him as an equal like that before. At least the ones that obviously weren't close like his brother and Miroku. Miroku was left there on the ground with his stomach grumbling. 

"I'm so hungry…" he complained as Inuyasha got up from his position and began heading up to his room for a nice, clean shower.

"I'm sorry, I wasted all your food…" Kagome apologized sheepishly, looking down at the prince.

"It's alright, I'll just get Hojo to cook me an extra batch of… whatever's in the kitchen right now," smiled Miroku as he got up and headed toward the kitchen. 

Kagome sighed and headed back up to her room. She stared out the window, and sighed yet again. "Brother… I wish you were here right now… but don't' worry, I'll find who it was that took you away from me. And I'll make sure, he'll pay. I miss you so much, I hope… well… I hope you the very best and that I'll be with you again soon. I can't say much now, and these promises I'm making are nothing but empty promises till I've accomplished them… but wait for me. I swear I'll get everything done. Just wait for me…" she whispered into the sky before going to take a shower. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Inuyasha had finished his quick shower, and was out with his hair still wet. He couldn't believe a girl like that could even exist. There she was, complaining about him not being gentlemen like enough and look at her! She certainly was lady like wasn't she?

            He ran a hand through his hair before looking out the window, he could remember just how the love of his life had left him. She was… dead now… but for as long as he could remember, she had been his everything. She always knew just what to say to make him feel better and just love her more for it. She never once let him down, and showed nothing but kindness to him. But suddenly, this girl that looked so much like her, shows up and takes away her room. He hated her for it, how she could possibly just barge into his life like that. Of course it was partially Miroku's fault as well, for bring her here in the first place. But enough with the details, it was her that was ruining his life. Not his best friend or anyone else. And that really annoyed him. He just wanted her to leave, but obviously, he wasn't going to get what he wanted. 

            He remembered how his rotten, no-good, backstabbing, wretched, so-called friend, had made him go through a mission. Kill someone, an innocent, and a young one. Only then would he release the curse from his best friend, but in the end, it was just all a lie to see if he would do it. And he did. He killed a young boy who was only around the age of 8. For some odd reason though, he could actually put up a fight. Inuyasha had dragged out the battle for about two hours before finally putting an end to his life; he wanted to stall for as long as possible before having to take his life away. The boy had no reason to die, but in the end, he died in his hands. His older sister, who was probably around the age of 11, had cried over his death. He had never felt so crushed in his entire life, but there was nothing he could do. So he put on his emotionless face and went back to the palace, only to discover everything was just a trick. He had killed for nothing, no good cause at all. Just looking at Kagome made him sick, he could feel his stomach twist and ache. He didn't know why, but looking at her, made him think back to that incident. And all he wanted to do, was forget that incident. But he knew that Kagome couldn't be the sister, because the boy's sister definitely wasn't this stubborn or annoying. There was on way she could be the one.

            All the memories rushed through him so hard, it was tearing him apart. He wanted to cry, but he didn't, because for some reason, he couldn't. No tears came. If only Kikyou was here now… she'd know just how to cheer him up… but she was gone, even his mother and father were gone. There was no one left anymore that he could crawl into their arms with. His brother definitely wouldn't like it, nor would he for that matter. There just wasn't anyone left anymore that he could really confine all his feelings into now. They had all left him…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            After Kagome had finished with her shower, she came back out very much refreshed from everything that had happened that day. She still couldn't imagine herself being married to a jerk like Inuyasha. His looks, as much as she hated to admit, was probably about the only good thing going for him. She couldn't imagine anyone actually wanting him. And definitely didn't believe Miroku telling her that his heart was in the right place. Did he even have a heart? Kagome shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking so negatively just yet. Since he was the leader of Miroku's entire army, maybe he'd know who the one, who had killed her brother was. And she'd finally be able to avenge his death. So there was a positive side to this, may be she could make a deal with him. Obviously he didn't like her, and she didn't like him. And there probably wasn't anything he wanted from her either… so the only choice she had was to make him like her as a friend and let her find out that the person who had killed her brother was. 

            First of all, she had to come up with a plan… once she figured everything out, she was sure she could do it. But having a person like Inuyasha… this wasn't going to be quite that easy. Kagome quickly went over to the desk near her bed and took out a piece of paper and a quill and began to write down her plans. It was titled 'Project Destiny'.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Inuyasha went down to the knights' quarter to tell them that the prince had agreed that they should take action upon the spotted arrival of Naraku. 

            "Humph, and we should believe you why? Why don't you just bring us to the prince yourself and let someone else ask him, and let everyone witness that he had agreed?" asked one the knights.

"And what reason does he have for lying to us about something like that?" asked another knight trying to defend Inuyasha, though he didn't need it. He was one of the better knights, not only was he well trained, but also well reasoned and believed in what was right. His name was Kohaku. Though he was younger than everyone there, he was one of the best knights there. The only thing anyone knew about him was that someone had killed his whole family, and he and his sister were separated. He was still on a mission trying to find her, but that's all there really been to know about him.

"Who knows? People always have their reasons," the other knight replied back, very much relaxed. Before Kohaku could say anything, Inuyasha silenced him. 

"It's alright," he said as he turned to face the knight. "Then I'll take you straight to him and let you ask him yourself, how does that sound?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sounds great, then what are you waiting for, _commander_?" he asked, empathizing the word commander. 

Inuyasha nodded then lead them to the King's throne. When they got there, they did their bows, and Inuyasha stood aside and let the knight up. He nodded toward Miroku who got the hint and nodded his head.

"Your majesty," Inuyasha forced out, "This is one of the knights… concerned about your orders, making sure that I haven't lied about the orders you have made," said Inuyasha as he walked to the side.

"Come forward," said Miroku in an authoritative voice. The knight stepped forward, and went down on one knee.

"Your majesty, it's an honor to finally meet someone with such great talent and unbelievable-" started the knight, but was suddenly cut off.

"Yea, yea, what is it that you want? I've got other things to handle as well," Miroku interrupted grumpily. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile a tiny bit because of the great act Miroku was putting up. It wasn't exactly the first time either.

"Uh… well… about this attack, and on taking action about Naraku… I'm just making sure that those were your orders," said the knight nervously.

"Yea, those were my orders. Now please leave my throne and let me get back down to work, and good luck on handling him. Remember, he's still very dangerous," said Miroku as he stood up and walked away from them. Everyone bowed then left and headed back to the Knights' quarter.

Kohaku was smirking at the knight, "What did I tell you? Inuyasha has no reason for lying about something like this."

The knight ignored him and grumbled something under his breath as Inuyasha began to grab some equipment. 

"Ok, this is everything that anyone would need incase you get into trouble. We will set out in groups of two and head out. If you find Naraku, shoot out this beam of light, and everyone shall gather around that area and attack. Understand?" asked Inuyasha. Seeing everyone nod their heads, Inuyasha began to head off outside with Kohaku. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Jaken finally arrived back at the palace with the Amazon princess, but unfortunately, it didn't seem like she wanted to come here. She was tied up and there were about 5 guards around her, making sure she wouldn't escape.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Miroku angrily as he stared down at Jaken.

"She didn't want to come with us, so we had to use… force to make her come," answered Jaken hesitantly. 

"Is this what you do to your guests?! When they don't want to come you tie them up?!" yelled the princess angrily, she obviously didn't like the restraints around her.

Miroku couldn't see her because all the guards were around her. "Untie her immediately and let her go. If she hadn't wanted to come, then you hadn't bother bring her here at all. We could've talked this through. Jaken, I do not want war with the Amazons," said Miroku tiredly as he watched the guards surround her and untie her. Suddenly, he was staring at an angel.

He couldn't believe his eyes! "A-are… you real?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"Of course I'm real! What are you talking about?! You think I'd be standing here in front of you right now if I weren't? What do you think I am? Some sort of object?!" yelled the princess angrily.

"I-I'm sorry… but I hadn't known my… toad, was going to tie you up like he has… honest. My apologies, princess," said Miroku as he bowed slightly toward her. She was slightly surprised by this but just nodded her head and began to head for the door out of there.

"Wait, can I at least have your name?" asked Miroku, trying to stop her from going anywhere.

"It's Sango," she answered. "Yours?"

"My name's Miroku, my father would've been the one to greet you right now… but he passed away a while back…" he said sorrowfully. Sango couldn't help but look at him sincerely, she felt sorry for him. She knew how it felt to have your family members die before you. And it hurt, a lot. 

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that…" she whispered awkwardly.

"Would you… please stay here for awhile? You'll be very welcomed… and I promise you won't be tied up again or anything, you'll be treated like anyone would treat me, no more, and no less," Miroku insisted.

"No, sorry… but the rest of my tribe are waiting for me to go back to them. I can't stay here," answered Sango.

"I'll get Jaken or someone to send your tribe a message for you, you don't have to go back. Not yet, please…" pleaded Miroku, he was gentle with it. He just really wanted her to stay. He wanted to get to know her better. Of course, this was the lady that Inuyasha was supposed to fall in love with. But he couldn't help but want her himself. So… he was a little shallow, but who wasn't right? Besides, it's not like he'd like her without knowing her first. 

Sango looked at him hesitantly. Her eyes found their place anywhere but his eyes. "I… I… yea, sure," she finally answered with a sigh.

Miroku suddenly brightened up and smiled the biggest smile he had ever smiled before. It looked like it really hurt. "Alright then, I'll get someone to prepare you a room then. For now, make yourself at home… I've got to get a few things done, but I'll be back later on. Just look around a bit, if you're hungry or something, just get on of the servants to bring you to the kitchen and ask Hojo to make something for you. Well, I got to get going now, bye," smiled Miroku quickly as he left. His hand was about to go somewhere forbidden again, and he had to leave before he upset the princess.

Sango looked around the palace in complete awe, she had never seen anything quite like this before. Suddenly she bumped into another girl who seemed quite troubled.

"Oh, sorry about that, I didn't see where I was going," said the other girl smiling sheepishly.

"It's alright, I wasn't quite looking where I was going either. I guess we're even," Sango smiled back.

They both got up quickly and dusted themselves off. "So who are you?" asked Sango.

"My name's Kagome, I just arrived here today actually… so don't be surprised if you've never seen me before. What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry about it, I just arrived a few minutes ago too. My name's Sango, I came from the Amazons," Sango smiled back.

"Wow, it must be really cool there. I hear it's a real mild place, it's perfect. Not too cold or hot."

"Well, it is. It's really a great place and all, but it's sometimes a great feeling to get to go to different places," Answered Sango.

"I'll have to agree with you there. So what are you doing here? Are you one of Inuyasha's chosen ones too?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Huh? Who? What?" asked Sango in confusion.

"Oh, you don't know. Never mind then, you probably aren't. But Inuyasha is a very insensitive jerk, who is the commander of the knights here. He's incredibly rude and I've never met anyone as annoying as he is in my entire life!" Kagome tried to explain while Sango just gave a little laugh.

"Sounds like you like him," she smiled.

"What?! Him?! I don't even know the guy really, I just met today, and we already had off a really bad start. He even threw two buns at me! Just thinking about him makes me burn up inside out," Kagome growled angrily, trying to cover up her blushes. 

Sango just laughed and nodded. Suddenly four maids ran up to her and curtseyed to her. "Princess," they all chorused.

Kagome stared at her in shock. "PRINCESS?! Oh my god… I'm so sorry… I didn't know," Kagome shrieked as she went down onto her knees and bowed to her.

"No, no, no. Kagome, it's alright really. I don't want to be treated any differently," Sango smiled as she helped Kagome up. Kagome sighed in relief and nodded understandingly.

The maids led Sango to her room, which turned out to be right next to Kagome's. Kagome followed her into her room, and found it was even bigger and much more glamorous than her own room. She was struck by awe, but knowing she was a princess, she wasn't one bit surprised.

"Uh… isn't this room a bit… I don't know… big?" Sango hesitated. She hadn't ever really slept in such a big room before.

"No princess. Prince Miroku says it's perfect for you. The beauty and glamour of this room, matches the ones of your own," answered one of the maids. Sango couldn't help but blush at that, while Kagome rolled her eyes. She could already tell that the prince said this probably to everyone that was a woman.

Another maid went up to her and bowed before telling her to follow her to the closet. "This is your closet, princess. Here will be all the gowns and dresses you could possibly want. You may do whatever you wish with it. The prince hopes you will wear one of them down for dinner, when it arrives."

Sango nodded speechlessly as Kagome let out a little giggle. Was she like this when she first got here too? It was obvious to her that Sango wasn't used to such big things.

Another maid went up to her and bowed before showing her the bathroom. "This is your own private bathroom. If there's anything you want to be added in here, the prince will personally make sure you have it. He's hoping you'll enjoy your stay and stay for awhile." The showers were very clean and everything in there was made of marble too! Sango was once again speechless, all she could do was nod.

Finally the last maid went up to her and bowed, then showed her everything she needed to know about her room. "This is your mirror, combs and anything you may need for your hair, over here is your bed, and over here is your own bookshelf. Your own phone is over here and this bell here is for you to ring. Whenever you ring it, one of us will come up here and do whatever you want us to do. Everything and anything," said the maid as she bowed and got in line with the other maids.

Sango stayed speechless for a while before saying anything. "Um… thank you all for your consideration, but you really don't have to pamper me. I think I can handle things on my own…" said Sango slightly uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting.

"No, we must serve you princess. It's the job we have applied for," answered the first maid.

"Oh… um… thanks I think, how could I repay you though?" She asked thoughtfully as the maids stayed quiet.

"How about giving them each a dress from your closet?" asked Kagome giving Sango a bit of support.

"That's a great idea, here, pick any dress you think you like," smiled Sango as she dragged out a bunch of them and the maids all picked done out, thanking Sango before leaving her in her won room along with Kagome. 

"I'm guessing you've gone through this little experience too?" laughed Sango.

"Yea, I sure did," smiled Kagome as she sat on the princess's bed. "So do you want to do something after you change?" 

"Yea, I think that'll be great. How about a walk in the palace gardens out in the back after?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded and waited for her outside.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Outside in the woods around the palace, the knights searched and searched for the sight of Naraku. Whoever could spot him would obviously get the most profits out of it, more than anyone else. 

            "Man, why do we have to listen to that Inuyasha anyways? Why does the prince seem to trust him so much? I bet he's nothing but a backstabber. He'll betray our kingdom and leave off with that Naraku guy, then we'll be done for. I should be leader, not him," grumbled the knight that had opposed Inuyasha before.

            "I don't know Hitoshi… I think Inuyasha might be onto something… I mean his strength and obvious leadership skills… he's just fit for being a leader. You know that, don't you? And what are the chances Inuyasha would want to pair up with the guy who had killed Kikyou, his love?" asked the other knight.

            "What?! Don't you dare go against me now Seth! Who knows what goes on in that twisted mind of Inuyasha anyways! He's a half demon! He'll destroy us when we least expect it! You can't trust demons! What have they ever done for us so far? Huh? Tell me that Seth!" Hitoshi growled angrily.

            "Uh… he did save your life…" answered Seth.

            "You're unbelievable! You… you… ARGH! I don't even know what to do with you anymore!" he yelled.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Kagome and Sango ran outside to the palace gardens. Enjoying the bright sun that shined on them. 

            "It's so peaceful here…" smiled Sango. 

            "Yea… it sure is," agreed Kagome as she began to wander off.

            "Um… Kagome, where are you going?" asked Sango as she chased up to her.

            "I just want to check out what it's like behind the palace walls, I bet it's just as great. I can already see the forest," answered Kagome as she continued to walk faster.

            Sango laughed, "Usually the 'princesses' who get trapped inside in the palace walls never want to leave until at least a month later."

            "Do I look like that type that likes being trapped somewhere to begin with?" asked Kagome.

            Sango sighed and shrugged as she continued to follow Kagome into the forest. That's when someone came from behind and grabbed hold of Kagome, before she was even able to let out a shriek.

            Sango continued to walk for a while, when she suddenly realized that Kagome hadn't been saying anything for a long while. It just wasn't like her, Kagome was a chatterbox, whoever could stop her must be a pure genius.

            "Kagome? Huh? Where'd she go…?" thought Sango out loud when she realized Kagome wasn't there anymore. She decided to go search for her, when suddenly she saw a bright light stream into the air. She decided that would be the place she'd first look.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Naraku! Let her go!" yelled Kohaku angrily as he brought his light streamer back down to his waist.

            "And why should I go and do that Kohaku? Maybe I want this one, she's definitely feisty. Plus, what do you possibly want her for? She's just a miko, nothing of your concern…" Naraku drawled out calmly. He had to let out a smirk, a cold careless one.

            "I don't care whether she's a human, a miko, or a cow! As long as she's an innocent, then I have to protect her. You should know that just as well as I do. You were once a knight yourself before you turned your back on us!" yelled Kohaku angrily.

            Naraku shook his head and gave him a smug grin. "Kohaku, you could've been so much more…" he whispered before he looked up at him again. Then as fast as lightening, Naraku threw something onto the ground and ended with a huge explosion. When Kohaku could finally see again, Naraku was already gone.

            "What the… what happened here Kohaku? I saw a beam of light, where's Naraku?" asked Inuyasha who had just arrived at the scene.

            "He was here! I swear! He let out a huge explosion and then suddenly disappeared with this girl!" yelled Kohaku. He had let an innocent get captured by the enemy… it was one of the worst crimes a knight could ever commit.

            Inuyasha sighed, "It's alright as long as we find this girl, and fast. Which way did he go?"

            "I… I don't know… he just vanished before I had a chance to see anything," answered Kohaku.

            "Kagome! Kagome! Are you ok?! Where are you?!" yelled a feminine voice that was heading toward them.

            "Who… who are you?" asked Inuyasha when he finally saw who the voice belonged too.

            "My name's Sango, I just arrived today. I'm looking for my friend Kagome… I was just walking around with her a moment ago… and then suddenly she just disappeared…" answered Sango.

            _Kagome! Damnit! That wrench! Who in their right mind would be this stupid! _Thought Inuyasha angrily as his eyes began to change from red to gold and back. Finally it settled with his normal golden ones. _Breathe… _he thought as he looked up at them again. "Ok, this is what we'll do…" he started.

_______________________________________

Well, that was the first chapter. A bit long, but we hope you all enjoyed it so far. Please review and tell us what you think of our story so far, and we'll update faster. Well, here's a sneak preview of the next chapter for everyone! Later!

Preview of next Chapter 

"Inuyasha…" she whispered softly as he stood there bleeding, barely able to hold himself up… Tears began to form in her eyes and before she knew what was happening, it slowly began flowing down her cheeks as she watched on helplessly.

_W-why… why is she… crying…? _He thought silently as his eyes began to soften…

All reviews will be very much appreciated! And if you have any questions or suggestions or anything, we'll be glad to answer them if we can and be sure to think over that suggestion. Thanks for reading this! Ja ne!

Crystal Pheniox

(Phoenix is spelled wrong on purpose. -_-' be sure to check out our accounts if you want, fallen pheniox and Crystal Lily!)


End file.
